


After the Return

by Lucy410



Series: Primeval [13]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy410/pseuds/Lucy410
Summary: Connor and Abby are finally back from the past. Becker should be happy, shouldn't he?





	After the Return

“Where are we going?” Connor asked as he followed Becker down another dimly lit corridor. He was now thoroughly lost.

“Somewhere quiet. Somewhere we can talk.” Becker’s words were clipped and emotionless and he didn’t turn to look at Connor when he answered the man’s question.

“I don’t think I should be down here. Philip made it pretty clear that I’m not welcome in the ARC.”

That comment did make Becker stop and he spun around to face Connor. He had missed the man so much, worried about him every day, almost had his commission taken away for insubordination following Sarah’s death and yet not once had he allowed himself to imagine how it would be if Connor ever actually came back. The reality facing him, the thought that Connor and Abby were now a couple was almost more than he could bear.

“Well?”

“We kept each other going, we kept each other alive.” Connor spoke the words again, even though Becker already knew.

“That’s it then?” Becker couldn’t keep the note of desperation from his voice. It was too cruel. He’d thought he was getting Connor back. To find out otherwise was almost as painful as losing him in the first place.

“What do you want me to do? I can’t just dump Abby. After everything we went through, she deserves better than that.”

“And what about what I went through?” Becker had promised himself he wouldn’t do this and yet the words were leaving his mouth anyway.

“I’m sorry.”

Connor’s words were sincere and that fact made tears start to Becker’s eyes and he blinked them back. He would not cry.

“The beard suits you, by the way.” Becker smiled at Connor. It was so hard to find himself in this new world in which Connor and Abby were a couple and he was alone.

In the control room Jess was conducting her daily check on all the security cameras scattered throughout the ARC.

Nothing, nothing. She scrolled through the live feeds at high speed. A couple of soldiers in the armoury, Lester in his office, Matt walking down a corridor. Oh.

Jess stopped.

“What is it?” On the other side of the control room Abby had noticed Jess’s sudden stillness. “Trouble?”

Jess turned to look at Abby and then gestured at the screen. Abby hurried across the room to find out what had Jess so perturbed.

“Oh.”

The view on the screen showed Connor and Becker standing opposite each other in a narrow corridor.

“Where are they?”

“Down in the bowels.” Jess pulled up a schematic of the ARC. “Here. It’s mostly storage down there, no offices or anything.”

Abby’s eyes were intent on the screen. “Can we hear what they’re saying?”

“I don’t think we should. They’re obviously having a private conversation.”

“I want to hear them.” Abby’s eyes flashed with anger and Jess scrambled to turn on the audio.

“You know, I think Jess has a crush on you.” Connor’s voice boomed out of the speaker.

Becker closed the gap between him and Connor. The watching women couldn’t see the soldier’s face but the emotion he was feeling was clear in his voice when he growled, “It’s not Jess I want.”

At first it looked as though Connor was trying to hold Becker at arm’s length but then his shoulders relaxed and his arms wrapped themselves around Becker, their mouths coming together in such a passionate kiss Jess had to look away.

“Conn...”

“Don’t,” Connor interrupted, hands reaching out to pull Becker’s top off over his head. “I missed you.”

The two men quickly stripped each other and then stood, locked in a naked embrace, both were trembling.

“I think we’ve seen enough don’t you?”

It was Lester’s voice and it made Jess jump. She had been so focused on what she and Abby were watching she hadn’t heard him walking up behind her.

Jess flicked the screen off. “Yes, sir.”


End file.
